The objective of the research project is to develop a superior soft denture liner for prolonged use. None of the commercial soft-liner materials offers an adequate combination of physical, mechanical, and esthetic properties together with biocompatibility and ease of fabrication. The goal is to develop a material that can easily be fabricated, by intraoral and extraoral methods, into a non-toxic, biocompatible soft denture liner having excellent strength, compliance, wettability, bondability, and resilience, both initially and after prolonged use, and offering resistance to staining, microbial growth, and accumulation of odor and taste. Several chemical classes of polymers including commercial and developmental systems are under investigation for this application. The study includes both in vitro and in vivo evaluations.